Gracie Girl
by CastielsGirl2018
Summary: "Grace, you can't just expect me to let you do this!" Dean yelled, tightening his grip on my arms. I thought for a second that he might try to shake some sense into me. I smiled sadly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Monsters die, Dean...that's what we do...I'm only taking another one down with me."
1. Chapter 1

I sighed, trying as hard as I could to get all the blood off. This was hell. Dean and Sam warned me about the danger and the gore, but I never thought that I would have to watch as a child died because of one of these monsters. Let alone thinking that the child would die in my arms. I thought I could save her. I really did. However, like I learned on my last actual hunt: you can't save everyone. The demon proved that to me. I winced at the thought. Plus I couldn't talk to the boys about my guilt. Dean would probably call me weak. He never really approved of me coming to hunt with them. Sam, on the other hand, at least tried to make me feel like a part of the team. He was the one who helped me keep my head. He helped me learn from my mistakes. It was because of Sam that I was getting better. Sighing, I wiped my hands on a towel before lifting my shirt. My wound was really bad. The cut reached from my shoulder blade to my hip. It was a wonder that neither of the boys noticed. They think I came out of this hunt unscathed. I was going to keep it that. I slowly put the shirt back down, and walked into the main part of the motel room. _Just have to fake it until we get to Bobby's..._

Dean and Sam were sitting at the little table when I came out. Sam was busy stitching up Dean's arm. Neither spoke to me as I rummaged through my duffel, looking for my concealer. After all, I wasn't as unscathed as the boys thought. It was quite easy to hide a black eye with a hood, and the fact that neither would even look at me. Plus, I couldn't really leave this room with a prominent black eye. People might end up calling the police to report domestic abuse. I smiled at the thought. That would actually be funny. But then again, if Dean and Sam go to jail, I would be left alone. I frowned, and just concentrated on finding my make-up. After a while, I punched the bag, and fell face first into the bed. Today just wasn't my day.

"Whats wrong with you?" Dean asked.

I groaned, rolling onto my back and sitting up. He was glaring at me, while Sam gave me this weird look. That is, until they got a good look at my face. Sam immediately stood and rushed to my side, cradling my face carefully. He poked gently at the dark bruise, as if testing how badly it hurt. It made me wince and pull away. Shame filled my heart, and I glared down at my hands.

"I can't find my concealer..." I whispered.  
dean scoffed before heading into the bathroom. I closed my eyes and fell back again. _This is going to be the death of me..._

* * *

I looked in the mirror, inspecting the dark circles under my eyes. This is the fourth time I was awoken by a nightmare. Most of the time, they were bad enough to reduce me to tears and heavy breathing. I would wake up gasping, sometimes screaming. That's why I insisted on having my own room. I didn't want to wake the boys. _No,_ I thought, _I just didn't want to wake Dean..._ I groaned, gripping the edge of the sink tightly. I was so sick of worrying about what they thought about me. I grew up learning that the only opinion that mattered was mine, and yet, here I was. Trying to make them like me. Maybe I was trying a bit too hard. Wincing, I peeled my shirt off, and looked at my cut. _I just don't want them to think that I'm weak..._

The wound looked much worse than earlier. It was bloody and just completely worrying. It was a good thing my shirt was black, otherwise the boys would've have seen this. I sighed. I have never feared blood. Nor have I feared getting hurt. However, I was worried I made the wrong choice in not telling anyone. Even with the bandages I used to slow the bleeding, It went through to my shirt. It even went through to my sheets. I was surprised I wasn't feeling dizzy. I shook my head, pulling the bloody gauze off. Then I replaced it as well as I could. It was harder than it looked. Once done, I went out into the main part of the room, and grabbed a new shirt. I didn't even notice that my door was wide open, or that the Winchester's were staring at me wide eyed.

"Grace! What the hell?!" Sam exclaimed.

I jumped and turned to look at them, my shirt half-way down. Then I quickly yanked it all the way down, and glared at them.

"What the hell to you! What are you doing in my room?!"

Sam shook his head, walking toward me and grabbing my arms. He sat me down on the bed, and lifted my shirt. Dean, on the other hand, began packing all of my stuff.

"We are leaving," the older Winchester said. "Don't you remember? I told you to get up early."

 _What? Oh shit...that's right..._


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride was very awkward. Dean and Sam refused to ask me what happened. Probably because they saw that I didn't want to talk about it. Anyway, this wasn't exactly a comfortable ride. I sighed, leaned against the window, and immediately winced. This was hell. Looking quickly to front of the car, I made sure no one knew I winced. Sam was asleep. Dean, however, was looking at me through the rearview mirror. I couldn't place the look in his eye, and that scared me. So I quickly looked away.

"I..um...I'm fine..." I mumbled. "You know...it's...nothing."

Dean scoffed. He didn't believe me. Though I understood why, I still got mad. I sat up fully, crossing my arms.

"Pull over."

Dean looked at me again, but didn't stop. I clenched my fists. He was an arrogant asshole sometimes. I crossed my arms.

"Why the hell can't you just pull over!"

"Because if I do, that's another hour before Bobby can help you," he said.

I froze. That was the first time I had ever heard concern for me in Dean's voice. It was irritating. Not that he cared, but that he would start now. I sighed, mumbled out a "Fine," and laid my head back. It didn't take long for me to fall alseep.

* * *

 _Logan pulled me away from my father. He was shaking, but I didn't know why. My dad was only standing there. I saw nothing wrong. I looked up at my brother._

 _"What?" I asked him._

 _He didn't respond. He was staring at my dad, wide eyed. Like he was...afraid. I glanced back at my dad. This time, I screamed. His face was cover in blood, and torso was torn to bits. I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing for the terrifying image to be replaced by my loving father. But when I opened my eyes, there was only darkness. I was alone. Logan and my dad were gone. I hugged myself, looking at my feet. Please let this end, I thought. Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around my waist. They pulled me back, one reaching up to cover my mouth. A voice whispered, "You can't save them...you are weak...Grace."_

 _Then I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head_.

* * *

I jolted awake, and tried to get from the person holding me down. I kicked and punched, crying for them to get away. However, the person held on strong. I screamed and screamed, wishing that my brother was here. Wishing that he would save me. Then I finally registered what the person was saying, and I recognized the voice. Slowly, I calmed down. Dean materialized in front of me, Sam right next to him. They both looked at me like I was crazy. Hesitantly, I smiled. There was no monster. My father was gone. I didn't have to see him like that anymore. I sat up as best I could, and looked at the boys.

"Morning," I said. "I...uh...see we're at Bobby's."

They stared at me for a bit longer before Dean finally put his face in his hands. Sam chuckled with relief. I cocked an eyebrow. They both looked exhausted. Like they were kept up all night. When did we arrive? I was about to ask when Sam spoke.

"When we arrived, you were in hysterics. You were sweating and you wound looked to have gotten worse, so we rushed you inside. The entire time we were trying to fix you up, you flailed around and screamed about your dad," he said.

My eyes widened, and I blushed. My guess was the tried to wake me up, but I was too far into my nightmare. It wasn't the first time. According to my brother, it happened all the time after I got out of the hospital. And after my dad...died.

 _ **666 words. Wow**_


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby tilted my head back, checking to see if my eyes were dilated. Dean and Sam stood on both sides of the room. They were silent, and it was unnerving. I sighed, and waved Bobby away.

"Okay...what?" I said.

Sam chuckled. I looked at him, and saw that he was running his hand through his hair. Glancing at Dean, I noticed he was exhausted. All three of them were. All beause of me. I shook my head and stood up.

"I am not weak."

"What do you mean?" the older Winchester asked, confused.

I wrapped my arms around myself. It was hard to talk about my dream. However, I had too... "Grace," Sam sighed.

"What are you talking about?"

Shaking, I closed my eyes. Here goes.

"I had this...uh...dream. My dad was dead and rotting. Logan tried to...protect me from him..."

I paused to see what their reaction were. Nothing yet. So I continued.

"Then I was...in the darkness...someone grabbed me..."

Tears filled my eyes, and I had to stop. I covered my mouth. Sam approached me, and sat me down. Bobby sat on my right. Dean did nothing. I tried not to sob as Sam hushed me, telling me that it was alright.

"H-he said that I c-c-couldn't save e-everyone..."

"He's right Grace," Bobby said.

I frantically shook my head.

"That's not the point! He was the one who attacked Nate and Rose! The one who set the fire!"

Dean and Sam froze.

"He is the reason I needed to leave with you two!"

* * *

 _The night was cold, and I couldn't but help but hate Elena for kicking me out. Nate and Rose were kind enough to take me in, but I was stuck in the cold living room with a small blanket. I groaned as I sat up. This was bullcrap. Elena was just mad that I trusted the Winchester's over her. Though, they helped me kill the thing that murdered my best friend. I slowly rubbed my eye. It wasn't wet. Good. Taking a deep breath, I went to lay back down when I heard a thud upstairs. I jumped off the couch, reluctantly going to the stairway._

 _"Nate?" I called. "Rose?"_

 _Nothing. I hesitantly took the first step. Then the next. The upper floor was quiet. Then I heard another thud. In the nursery. I went toward the door. Opening it, I couldn't help but gasp. Rose was pinned to the wall...but was rising toward the ceiling. A man stood over Daisy's crib. Immediately, I charged at him, knocking him into the wall. Rose dropped, and I grabbed Daisy and told them to get out. I was about to follow when a fire blocked my way. Arms wrapped around me from behind me. The man chuckled._

 _"You can't save them all."_

* * *

"The last thing I remember is crawling out of the house, and Nate rushing to help me. I never saw that man again. Ever since then, I have been having strange dreams; some come true; and I haven't felt right."

Sam, Dean,and Bobby all sat quietly as I explaained what happened that day. Then they all looked at each other. Recognition lit their features.

"Just like mom," said Dean.

"And Jess," added Sam.

Bobby nodded, and looked at me.

"What did the man look like?" he asked.

I looked at my hands. I hadn't really been thinking about the guy's looks when I tackled him. So I tried to remember if I saw anything that might be useful. After a few minutes, I couldn't think of anything. Then..."He had yellow eyes!"

 _ **They keep on getting shorter, I know. I am REALLY sorry.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Present day**_  
I sighed as I climbed out of the car. The memory was still fresh in my head, but I tried not to focus on it. None of that was important now. I put on a smile as I walked into the hospital. Crowley said that they would be here. All I had to do was find them. I stalked up to the desk, asking the nurse if she'd seen a man fitting my description. She pointed to a room down the hall. I thanked her and rushed off. This was a time sensitive "mission." I was going to be in big trouble of I didn't get back quick.  
In my haste, I accidentally shoulder-checked someone. I mindlessly apologized. When I had reached the room I was looking for, I was disappointed. There was just a kid in here. _Maybe he knew where that idiot is,_ I thought. Sighing, I was about to walk in. But I couldn't. No matter what happened, Crowley couldn't make me do this. I couldn't do this. I was about to turn back when the kid said something.  
"Don't act like I can't see you."  
I gave a quiet sigh, before fully stepping into the room. I let my smile take it's place back on my face. He seemed to study me. Understandable. Hoever, I was getting this weird fine from him. _This kid can't be human,_ I thought to myself.  
"What's your name?" he asked me.  
I smirked.  
"Grace Rogers," I replied. "Yours?"  
He gave me a suspicious look, but I couldn't care less. I knew this kid somehow.  
"I'm not entitled to day. What are you doing here?"  
I sighed. _I can just tell he is going to be difficult._ Then I got an idea. _Two can play at that game._ I leaned against the door slightly, making myself comfortable.  
"It's just a name," i tried to reason.  
He shook his head. Now I was starting to get irritated. I knew I should be focused on finding my target, but I need to know. I swear I know him.  
"One name can hold a lot of information. I ask again, why are you here?"  
I clenched my fists and sighed. Straight to the point then. I looked him in the eye, ready to gauge his reaction.  
"I'm looking for someone." He nods to me before ripping his I.V. out. "Six foot, green eyes."  
"You could be describing a whole lot of people lady. I don't think I could help you."  
He slid off the bed, obviously making it a point to face me. He seemed uneasy. _Good,_ I thought bitterly. _He should be._ I took a quick look toward the window. I _could_ play with him. Give him more into if he gives me his name. So I have him an amused look.  
"Well, if you tell me your name, maybe I'll be a bit more specific." I said.  
This made him glare at me as he reached for a nearby trench coat. I could just _tell_ that he wanted me gone.  
"It's Damen."  
I raised an eyebrow. There had to be more than that. I decided to keep pushing.  
"Just Damen?"  
Now he seemed to hesitate.  
"Damen McCathern. There, ya happy?" he finally said.  
 _Huh...I do know that name. But from where?_ I silently watched as he slipped on the coat, while I tried to mentally answer that question. He certainly relaxed a bit. However, now I couldn't. That name was too familiar.  
"I've heard that last name somewhere..." I pondered aloud. Then I mentally shook my head, getting back on track. "Anyway...the guy I'm looking for, his name is Dean. Dean Winchester."  
The kid visibly froze. _Gotch_ a. He seemed to be wracking his mind, trying to find a way to play it off. And I would let him. So when he said, "I never heard of him. Sorry," I played along. I nodded in disappointment. Then I heard someone walk in. I froze, moving in the most miniscule way to see who. Behind me was Sam Winchester. I tried not to panic, hoping he wouldn't recognize me.  
"Samuel!" Damen suddenly exclaimed. "Sorry if this is too much ask, but could you get Gregory to bring me my book from the car? It's quite boring in here."  
I turned as soon as I knew Sam wouldn't notice me, pretending to be curious. Turning back to the kid, I asked, "Who's that?"  
"My brother, and Gregory is my cousin."  
I nod slowly. This was getting to be very trying, and I suddenly didn't care what Crowley wanted. So pulled out a paper. It held my number. I handed it to him.  
"Well, if you do find him, give me a call."  
He nodded, taking the paper gingerly. I gave one last smile before leaving. As soon as I was down the hall, I let my smile drop. Why did Crowley make _m_ e do this? Because he knows that it hurts to see these boys again? I didn't know, but I was done.  
My thoughts were cut off when someone rushing down the hall accidentally pushed me. I gasped, colliding into the wall. However, that wasnt what bothered me. It was _wh_ o pushed me. _Gabriel?_

 _ **Yay! Finally able to update! Anyway, so the story is going to jump from season to season. Earlier season's from the show are her memories. Now is the present. So the first three were flashbacks. I will clarify when I switch. Also, Damen belongs to**_ _ **my friend**_ _ **So...**_


End file.
